


Ditched

by AmnaLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmnaLou/pseuds/AmnaLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets ditched in a pizza shop, luckily Lexa is there to keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt I stumbled upon "Just imagine your OTP/ship left alone in a pizza shop."
> 
> This is the first short story I've published on AO3, please be kind.

"So..." Clarke fiddled with a napkin, avoiding the waitresses gaze. "Do you often get ditched by your friends?" She drawled, and Clarke lifted her eyes in time to catch a disappearing smirk. Once again dark, blank eyes peered out under heavy liner, and she shifted uncomfortably, heat pooling low. "Um no, not that it's any of your business." She replied pointedly, squaring her jaw.   
"Oh I'd say it is," A name tag flashed in the corner of Clarke's eye, 'Lexa' a heavy scrawl over sticky paper tape, as the waitress bent over to stack the numerous plates littering the small table. Clarke fought to keep her eyes from travelling, once again, down that trim figure, clad in a gaudy red and yellow uniform. "I do, after all, need to know who's going to pay the bill." The waitress continued, catching Clarke's wondering eyes knowingly.   
"I will, of course." Clarke spat out sharply, heat infusing her cheeks. "In fact, here," she dug in her bag for her wallet, flicking aside balled up napkins that'd had the unfortunate fate of being used for a hangman game between Jasper and Monty, and pulled out a fifty, thrusting it at the dark haired vixen. Oh, Bellamy was so gonna pay her back for this. The waitress deftly plucked the note out of her hand and sauntered back to the register, plates balanced neatly, pony tail swinging. This time Clarke didn't stop her eyes from lingering on the sway of the girls hips and her long, toned legs. 'If only' she sighed wistfully, but alas she knew it wasn't meant to be, not if the heavy glares and snapped words that had been sent her way all evening where anything to go by. The blonde stood up, fished her car keys out of her bag before slipping it over her shoulder, and grabbed the leftover pizza that had been boxed up for her. Slipping around tables in the near empty diner, she made her way to lean against the counter near the till, intent on waiting for her change there, of course, definitely not so she could continue ogling the hot waitress. (Sure princess.)   
Coins clattered as they were slid across the counter and Clarke made to pick them up, jerking back as cool, slim, fingers wrapped around her wrist. Heart pounding, she stared wide eyed at the dark haired girl as a callused thumb stroked softly across her wrist, a slow burn igniting in her stomach.   
"Look," the waitre-Lexa leant forward, eyes hooded and dark, voice smoky and soft, "I finish up at nine. Pick me up?" Clarke nodded shakily, a coy smile slowly curling the edges of her lips. She slipped her hand free, picked up her change and dropped it into the 'Tips!' box by her hand. "I'll see you later, then." She murmured, throwing a bright smile at Lexa. So maybe those glares weren't anything to go by after all.   
———————————  
An hour later, chest heaving as a hot, wet tongue made its way down her body and callused fingers teased her hardening nipples, she couldn't help but think maybe she owed Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Any comments/kudos would be much appreciated.


End file.
